Into Immortality
by Layla Lia King
Summary: When Alice has a vision of a young girl getting turned and calling out for help, she never thought the visions would continue, or that the girl would play such a huge part in the Cullen's life,let alone Jasper's life. Jasper/OC & Alice/OC (Jasper and Alice were never together/ Will be Lemons in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Preference

The wound on my neck burned, it felt _horrible_. It felt like someone had put iron in a fire, let it warm up till the tip was glowing red, than shoved it through my neck. The worst part way knowing I had no way to get rid of this burn, that it was bestowed upon me against my will, that I had no choice but to let it run its course until death took me.

I had been a normal teenage girl with hopes and dreams and a happy life, I had been content with my life even though I wasn't the leader of the cheerleading team or dating the football captain, no I had been in charge of the school newspaper and the year book committee. I was one of those girls who would wear jeans and T-shirts over skirts and tube tops; I was the girl who loved classical music along with classical rock music. I was happy with my life, but the monsters that ripped it away from me didn't seem to care about that.

I remember going for a walk out in the woods, I had always done this since I was a child, and that's when he found me, the man and woman we're stunningly beautiful. The woman had short sandy blonde hair that went to her shoulders and stunning red eyes that jolted something inside of me, the man had shaggy black hair and his eyes were just as red as the woman's. Both of them had horrible pale skin that looked flawless. They were perfect, yet every nightmare I dreamt about at night.

I remember stopped dead in my tracks and looking between the two of them, who stared at me with wide eyes and happy smiles. "She's perfect!" the woman whispered to the man who was nodding. They both took in my small form; I was five foot three, which was very short for a seventeen year old girl. My hair was a dark brown color and was so long that it went down to my waist and was perfectly smooth and straight, I had light blue eyes and skin that was a mix of pale and tan, I knew I was pretty and that was mostly because of my cute little button nose and full perfect lips, but I was nowhere near perfect compared to the couple in front of me.

"Yes she will do." The man mumbled back before taking a step closer to me. "What's your name?" He called to me making me frown for a second, why did they want to know my name? I paused, not sure if I should answer or not, but I figured what was the point in hiding a name? No harm could come from them knowing my name. "Karen Fowler." I said quietly and the woman smiled at me happily. "What a lovely name." She said as the both slowly stepped closer and closer to me, but I hadn't been able to move for some reason, to leave. "I do hope you can endure the pain, you will be a perfect daughter for us." The main said, and then he lunged at me before I could blink.

I remember the man grabbing my shoulders as he sunk his teeth into my neck, I remember him pulling back a second later with my blood on his face, and then I fell backwards. Darkness was the first thing to wake me, but then it was the burning. The pain was horrible, it felt like liquid lava running through my veins and ripping them apart, it felt like someone taking my head and setting it on fire, but I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, all I could do is lay there and pray silently in my head for someone, anyone to help me.

_Please…_ I begged silently. _Please help me! Make the pain stop! Oh my god, make it STOP!_

I closed my eyes, and oddly enough heard someone scream. The scream came from it, it wasn't my voice through, it was so strained and full of pain that it didn't sound like me at all, it sounded so pitiful that I slammed my mouth shut, and didn't scream one more time, because it was no good, it just made the pain worse. I was stronger than screaming for mercy, because I already knew no help would come. Not today..


	2. Chapter 2: Changed

Chapter Two: Change

_Humans Fear change_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I am not getting any profit from this story, too bad through right?**

**Alice Cullen third person**

Alice had been in school when it started, she had been walking hand-in-hand with Daniel while Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all followed them. Alice had been talking about throwing a party when a strange feeling filled her head and ears, it was like they were ringing…strange.

Alice stopped suddenly as a blank look crossed her face and her hand went limp in Daniels. Everybody else stopped mid-step, and not even half a second later both Edward and Alice gasped at the same time. Alice was having a vision on a beautiful young human girl getting attacked by two vampires, who changed her right away. In the Vision the girl screamed once, and it was so piercing that both Edward and Alice flinched. As soon as the vision ended a voice rang out in both of their heads. A voice full of pain and fear. _Please, please help me, make it stop! _

As soon as the voice and the ringing left their heads, everyone jumped into motion. "What _was_ that Alice?!" Edward said sounding choked. "I have no idea I've never seen that girl before, or the other Vampires." Alice shook her head and gripped Daniels hand tightly. All of the Cullen's shared a worried look.

**Karen Fowler**

I wasn't sure how long I burned with the fire, maybe it was seconds, minuets, hours, days, weeks, months, years, maybe this was death, I didn't know, and I didn't want to, I just wanted the pain to _stop. _I knew deep down through that it wouldn't, so I took myself deep into the darkest corners or my mind, curled up, and screamed only in my mind. I remember voices after awhile, the man and woman talking about how they were worried I would freeze to death before the transformation would be completed, and so after awhile I could hear the crackle of a fire beside my head.

I was sure for a short time that I was really dying, but then the pain started to move away from my my feet and wrists, and it slowly went to my heart, and to my brain. I wanted to claw at my four head, and rip my head out and throw it as far as possible, but I couldn't, I couldn't even move. Suddenly the pain was so un-bearable that I back arched up off the ground, my mouth fell open, and a blood curdling scream escaped. The scream lasted until no more air could reach my lungs, and then, my back gave out, my mouth snapped shut, and the pain was gone.

I was very still for a long time, and it was mostly because I could hear _everything_ in the woodland around me. I could hear birds die down as my scream echoed towards them and I could hear dears running further away from where I laid. I could still hear the fire roaring beside me, and through I felt the slight warmth, it was nothing like the feeling it really should be, I should have wanted to move away from the fire, I should have wanted to keep it from scorching me, but I could care less at this point. Suddenly a dull pain filled my head, and then I heard it, the mains voice in my head.

_If this one doesn't turn out right we'll have to kill her too, just like Luke, we'll end up ripping her head off and burning the remains, I hope Anna can handle that again. _

I felt something shift inside me for a moment, and then rage took over my entire being. _**They did this to me, and yet they are still going to kill me even if I don't behave? How is that even.. Why would anyone… No…**_I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. The man and the woman, Anna, both looked at me eagerly as I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly. _Brandon was right! _Anna's voice rung through my mind, she sounded so happy, what a shame. _My god she is so pretty! _I wanted to sneer, to scream and yell at them, but I held myself back, I knew what I had to do, and I knew I could do it; it was a strange feeling in the back of my brain, like a buzzing sound. "Karen, I'm glad you are so calm, let me make the explanation short and sweet, we are a coven, a family of sorts, I am the father, and Anna is the mother, and you my dear will be the daughter, do you understand that you are now a part of this family?" He was looking at her very closely, watching my every move. I nodded slowly, and they both looked so happy and relieved for a moment, too bad.

Slowly I let a small smirk grow upon my lips, making them both look at me with surprise. "There is one problem through, Anna, Brandon." I said, my voice ringing out like chimes disturbed by the wing would ring, so startling yet beautiful. They both looked at me with happy expressions, most likely because I used their names so openly. _**I already had a family, a family that you ripped away from me with one bite, I will **_**never**_** be a part of **_**your**_** family, and now I shall return the favor.**_ My voice rung through my head and traveled into their own, making Anna make a strangled noise and Brandon stumble back in surprise. I had meant to speak aloud, but it just felt right to speak through my mind, like I had needed to do that my whole life, and it felt so much more, dangerous.

I figured Brandon would be the fighter, so before either of them could blink, I was behind him, kicking his left leg out so hard that it make a horrible cracking noise and shattered beneath his weight, making him fall onto one knee. I grabbed his neck, and with a simple twist of my wrists, his neck snapped, and I threw it into the fire right away. I slowly turned towards Anna with a killer look set on my delicate looking face. Anna roared in rage and ran at me, going to tackle me to the ground, but I jumped right up into the air, forming a flip, and when she ran right under me, I gripped her head, and landed gracefully, turning it at I landed and disconnecting it from her neck.

I threw the head into the flames with Brandon's, and then proceeded to rip up the body's the rest of the way and slowly throw them into the fire, making a strange smoke raise up into the sky above. I stood very still for a very long time, not sure how to act or what to do. I knew I was different now, because the strange burning sensation in my throat proved that, but it wasn't just that, I felt a strange emptiness as everything came crashing down onto me. I wasn't human, these people-these things-had been Vampires, they killed people, they killed me, and now I was like them. Do I have to kill people? People like my mother and best friend? Would I have to kill people to stop the burning in my throat? Surly something else would work? Something else to stop the pain but not kill a human?

I started to walk aimlessly through the forest, leaving behind the fire, it was the only thing left of my time there, and I didn't have the heart to put it out. What could I do to not be a monster, there had to be something? Anything?! I bit down on my lip and kept walking silently until I saw something that made me raise my head and blink a few times, which I hadn't done in minutes. Odd, maybe I was dead? I watched the herd of dears with a sad expression as I put my hand on my chest where my heart should be beating, but there was nothing. I felt myself whimper as a deep sadness filled me. The dear looked over at me, and I felt a small voice ring in the back of my mind, a voice I had never heard before, but a voice none the less. _Animals have blood just like humans. _

My eyes widened and the burning grew rapidly within seconds. Using my new strength I dived at the dear, snapped its neck, and sunk my teeth into it before it could even blink. Not even half a second later the dear was drained of all blood and I let its lifeless body fall to the ground with a dull thump. I stared at the blood on my hands and tried not to let the blood on my face bother me, but it did, it bothered me horribly. I began walking again, and after two more dears the burn was nearly gone. That night I found a fast flowing creek and washed away the blood from my face and hands before trying to see my reflection in the water. My skin was now as pale as snow, and I was ten times more beautiful than I had ever thought possible. My full lips were now a light, perfect shade of pink and my cheekbones were perfectly angled to make me look like some kind of angel, not to mention how flawless my skin was and how perfect my hair fell down to my waist, perfectly straight and flawlessly shiny, my eyes through were as red as blood, that's what scared me the most, but I still stared down at my reflection, shocked beyond words.

That couldn't really be me? Could it? _Nobody else is here Karen. _I reminded myself while rolling my eyes. Slowly I stood up and walked in the direction that would bring me to my house; I knew what I had to do, because it was just as I told Brandon and Anna, They tore my family away from me. I would never be a part of their family, or anyone else's, I was alone now, and all I could do was…

Disappear.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

_I'm holding on so tightly now._

_My insides scream so loud._

_They keep watching, watching me drown._

_How did it come to this?_

**Sell your soul- Hollywood Undead**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight or its characters, just my OC's **

**Chapter Three: **_**Fear**_

_Fear that I have nothing left to give._

I stayed in the woods for at least two weeks after I had woken up from my horrid pain. I spent most of my time hunting the wild life within the trees, and I soon found that drinking Animal blood was so much better than I would have ever thought it could be. After my first day, I came across a camp site, populated full of humans. At first, their smell was intoxicating, but at the same time, when I thought about sinking my teeth into the flesh of a living, breathing human beings, I felt sick.

I soon found that holding my breath helped, as long as it was fresh air that had yet to be polluted with the smell of humans. I also found that the more I hunted the more I could handle being around humans. After hunting mostly dear I came across a bear, which smelled so much better, so much more appetizing, and the only way I could understand it was that maybe it was because bears ate meat, while dears ate plants, and maybe that's why the bear blood was not revolting, and more satisfying.

I learned that I could move fast and was un-humanly strong and when something like a bear tried to attack me, it had no effect on me, which I loved. I felt so powerful and happy, that I didn't care when bear claws ripped up my clothes and left me half naked. Instead I just stole outfits from the nearby camp site, because they always hung up their washed clothes to dry, it was easy to still from them. I ended up with a very nice pair of jeans that were a little too big for me, but I rolled the bottoms up until they fit properly, I also stole a black long sleeved shirt that fit nicely. I ditched shoes all together since they didn't really help me at all.

I was sad of course, at night, when the animals were asleep, when humans were asleep, and I was left to my thoughts, all alone, I thought back to my mother, who had raised me all on her own after my father's death, I thought of my best friend's that had always been there for me when I needed them, I thought of everyone, and everyday my human memories got fuzzier and fuzzier, and that scared me.

So after my third week of living like a savage, surviving off of forest animals and training to control myself and my thirst around human campers, I headed back to the only house I had ever lived in. It was a little after five AM, which meant the sun would raise in half an hour, and my mom would raise in two hours, so I had plenty of time to do what I needed. It was strange, but over the last few days I had felt like I needed to go somewhere, be somewhere other than hiding in the forest, away from mankind. So I snuck out of the forest, down the street, and jumped through my open window. The sight before me would have broken my heart, if it were still beating. My mother lay curled up on my bed and a picture of me and her together smiling and hugging lay beside her. Dry tears were on her face, so she must have been crying earlier, and I suddenly realized that she had left the window open in hopes I would return like the children did to their mother in _Peter Pan. _

I frowned but silently moved around my room. First I went to my closet and pulled out my old black duffel bag that I had gotten one Christmas from my mother. I quietly shut the closet door and moved over to my dresser where I piled all long sleeved shirts into the bag, and then added an equal amount of jeans, under gametes and socks. I also shoved my black rain coat into the bag, a hoodie, leather jacket and lastly I threw my IPod, head phones and portable IPod charger into the bag. After I was all packed up, grabbed a long sleeved black shirt, black skinny jeans and my favorite raincoat. It was a poly/cotton blend and button-close back yoke ensure that you'll stay dry in a drizzle or a deluge, or at least that's what the tag said. The best part about it through was the fact that it had a hood in the back and buttoned up.

I silently drifted into my mother's bathroom so I could shower without waking her, and ignored the mirror all together. I showered in recorded time and was dressed and dried off before a human could have blinked. Now that I faced the mirror, I saw that I really had changed. My hair had turned so dark that it was a close mix of brown and black, but now I could see the natural high lights of red and blonde that ran through. My skin was as pale as snow and my full lips were still a perfect shade of pink. Nothing had changed from the creek, not even the horrid red eyes that looked almost savage like.

I nearly shuddered at the thought of being a savage and silently flipped off the lights and headed back into my room. I grabbed the duffel bag and added my pair of black and white converse and then pulled out a pair of black socks and my black combat boots that I had always loved. I put the socks and boots on silently, then went over to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote my mother's name on one side, than folded and wrote as neatly as possible-

I'm Sorry

With Love Forever and Ever

_Karen_

I replaced the picture my mother had beside her ( I put it into my pocket) and laid down the note so she could see it, and then, after grabbing my darkly shaded Proenza Schouler's extended cat eye sunglasses that mom had gotten me one birthday when we went to Florida, they would help hide my eyes as much as possible. I went over to my mother, and breathed in for the first time. She smelled amazing, and I felt something horrible disgusting raise from my throat and into my mouth, but I swallowed it and took another deep breath. The very thought of sinking my teeth into my mother's neck and drinking her blood made my want to burn myself like I had done with my creators, so with each breath I _willed_ myself to slowly ignore the smell, to grow accustomed to the sound of her heart pumping blood, I _willed_ myself to ignore the horrid burn in my throat, and focused on _not_ focusing on the urge to drink her blood. And it worked. I was able to take another breath and the air within the room, and feel no real desire to skin my teeth into her flesh. Of course it was still there, but I didn't want to be a monster, I didn't want to kill people, and the will I had, to not be a monster, to be as pure as a demon as I could, was enough to hold back my hunger, and save me from hurting the one person I had always loved most in the world.

Slowly I bent down, and placed a kiss on my mother's forehead, and then I stood straight as a statue, turned around and lifted the duffle bag so it was resting over my shoulder, and I headed towards my bedroom door. I was really about to walk out of the room I grew up in, I was really about to leave someone who it hurt to think about leaving. I was leaving behind so much, and I felt an empty coldness settle within myself. "You cannot hope that I will return to you…I am a demon, cursed to have a thirst for human blood, I am doomed to walk this world alone, I cannot curse you too mom, I am sorry, I am so sorry I have to leave you and everything I had ever believed in, I'm so sorry I have to leave all of my hopes and dreams behind… I no longer dream, through if I did, I would always and only ever dream of you, and home." My voice was like a gentlest breeze, it drifted through the room, out the window, and out into the darkness, into the night.

When I was younger I had never thought about leaving home, of course I had thought about college and getting married and starting a family, and making a life for myself, but in those thoughts there was always the option of returning home to my mother, to never really have to say goodbye until death came to collect the borrowed life it had granted us. Now there was no option of returning home, no hope of ever getting married or falling in love or starting a family or being happy or ever seeing my mother again, maybe not even the option of death, because I had already cheated death when I survived that pain, when I survived the devils that tried to kill me. Maybe my life was never borrowed, but maybe it was sold…and all it coasted was my soul.

I turned my back on my mother's sleeping form, and slowly walked out of the house only to grab the keys resting on the table on my way out. The sun was slowly starting to come up, so I got into the car as soon as possible. It was an old 67 Chevy Impala with black tinted windows. It had been a gift from my grandfather to me and my mother, my mother hated it, but I loved it from its sleek black paint job to its tinted windows and leather seats. I got into the car, threw the bag in the back seat, started her up, and backed out of the driveway, and drove down the road, away from everything I ever knew, and away from every happy ending I had ever dreamt of.

**Third Person with the Cullen's**

Alice, Edward, Daniel, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Jasper all sat in the living room. Alice sat in the middle of the room with Daniel on one side of her, holding her hand, and Edward on the other, watching along with her. Over the last few weeks Alice had been having visions on a young girl who had gotten changed. As soon as the girl woke, she killed both of her makers, and then took to surviving off of animals. Alice and Edward had been filling everyone else in on what was going on, and Carlisle was very interested in the fact that another vampire, so young and utterly alone in the world, had decided to do such a thing all on her own, kept going on and on about how proud he was of the girl he had never met for choose such a good course so soon.

Everybody was impressed with the girl, but they were still confused, Alice couldn't figure out why the vampires who had made the girl seemed so shocked before she attacked them, and she didn't understand how she was able to control herself so easily, the thing that bugged her the most was the fact that she didn't known the girls name, but at one point that evening Alice jumped up and made a hooting sound. "Karen!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together happily. "What a pretty name!" Alice went on beaming. Everybody stared at her confused (minus Edward) as she sat back down and her eyes glazed over again. Right away everybody in the room turned to Edward hoping he could answer the un-asked question. "She saw the girl's name." He explained plainly before toning back into Alice vision. A few seconds later they both gasped. "She was so close to her! And she was breathing in the scent on purpose!" Edward exclaimed eyes widening while Alice nodded her head and smiled proudly. "She had amazing control." Alice mumbled still watching.

After a moment of complete silence, Alice's eyes came back into focus and she turned towards her family with a proud smile. "Karen had decided to leave her home town. She is most likely packing right now. She's going to take her car and leave it all behind. She told her mother; through she was asleep, that she was so sorry she had to leave, but to give up on finding her." Alice ignored Esme's sad expression and Rosalie's gasp of surprise. "She also told her through that she loved her, that if she could still dream she would always and only even dream of home and that she didn't want to share her curse with her mom." Alice grinned, saving the best part for last. "Before she left through, she went up to her home and started breathing in her scent! On purpose." Once again Alice ignored everyone's horrified looks and went on. "She got used to the scent, and willed herself to not attack her mother." Alice beamed at everyone happily, and right away Carlisle looked like he found his next big science project.

Carlisle stood up and began to pace back and forth while muttering to himself. "How extraordinary… Perhaps we should go find this girl? Offer her a place within our family. We could learn about her and how she is able to control herself so…Maybe we could leave and meet up with her-"Alice cut him off by shaking her head at him. "No, Karen will find us on her own all in due time. She has a few stops to make first, a few things that cannot be avoided." Alice looked at Edward pointedly, silently telling him that if he told anyone her secrets about what she knew was awaiting Karen she would cause severe damage to him by singing 'I'm a Barbie girl' for the next four months, nonstop.

Edward cringed and raised his hands in surrender, which only made Alice smile brighten before turning back to the rest of her family. "Karen will meet us when her eyes look like our own and no longer hold even the smallest spec of red." Alice grinned at a very annoyed looking Carlisle. "That could take months, or even a full year." He grumbled before plopping back down into his seat, which made his family laugh.

**A/N: Hey so what do you guys think? I know it's a little…different, but it's an idea I've had for wayyyyy too long. Anyway, there will be some time skipping but I also want to spend a another chapter or two developing Karen's character and showing her off to you all, then she'll meet the Cullen's. I was wondering through, should she meet the Volturi? I was thinking, because of her power to read and talk to people in their minds, Aro would be interested in her. Give me any ideas and tips you have and please, do Review and follow, and gets the words flowing faster trust me ;) **


End file.
